Ours
by faxness1234
Summary: A one-shot based off of the music video Ours by Taylor Swift! Fang has been enrolled in the army, and his year is up. Max goes through the work day, until she is finally able to go see Fang again! FAX! I must really like songfics...


**Hello, faithful reader! Thanks for clicking on this! Wow... I must really like wiring songfics... :P**

** So, as I said in the summary, this will be a Fax one-shot based off of the music video Ours by Taylor Swift. I suggest you watch it before reading this, because it will help with the visuals! **

** Okay, and just so you know, the beginning is kind of boring, so bear with me, because (I think) the ending is REALLY cute! :)**

** And, yes, I did incorporate the lyrics from the song into the story…. It's such a good song, so how could I not? :)**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride by James Patterson, Ours by Taylor Swift, or the music video by TS!**

** And if you are reading my story Growing her Wings, I will continue that: I just had this idea and I HAD to write it right away!**

* * *

Another average day at work for Max. The days drag on and on, but Max finds a way through it: she's been counting down the days until Fang come will home. Fang and Max had the perfect love: they were just two crazy kids having fun together,and no one ever questioned what they had. People knew how much they loved each other: the neighbors saw them play in the leaves in the fall, and take random videos of themselves together.

That all changed when Fang left for the army and Max had to get a job. They still hung on to each other, even through the whole year of his military service, and the hours of Max's office work.

But, today isn't "just an average day", today is the day Max has been waiting for for a year now.

* * *

A building. A very tall, silver, and shiny building in the heart of the city; that's where Max worked. Sure, it was pretty, but the whole vastness just made it lonelier. Max pushed her way through the glass doors, only to find the guy at the front desk sitting monotonously with his head in his hands, just like everyday. As Max passed by, she lifted up her verification pass, even though the man never looked. He just stared on.

Then janitor smiled and waved at Max, and she smiled back, lifting up her pass, too. The janitor was the only one who was nice to Max. The only one who didn't call her a non-social freak: maybe because he was the only one that knew.

She walked on, swiftly shuffling in her tennis shoes to the elevators, where a plethora of workers stood, staring at Max as squeezed herself inside. Max clutched her binder and umbrella to her chest, upon her purple scarf. The people didn't drop their glare, even when Max reached over to press the "13" button. To the left an blond man stood, staring tediously at the elevator door. Behind her were many other workers: a couple of younger women, some men with glasses, and another man in a purple uniform. To her left was a man with a mustache and long, slick, black hair, clutching a banana to his chest. He started at Max, but didn't seem to be looking at anything due to the vacant look in his eyes.

The elevator buttons, the morning air, and the stranger's silence made Max want to take the stairs, but, of course, if he were there, they'd be laughing. Laughing about the vacant stare from the man with the banana. But, right now, her time was theirs.

The elevators doors opened after what seemed like a ride too long for 13 floors, but even though Max was in the front, she didn't get out first. The workers pushed past her, leaving Max stranded where she was until everyone else had made their way out of the tiny little room. Max sighed, rolled her eyes, but continued on: Max just needed to get through today and the continuous loneliness would stop. It seemed like there would always be someone who disapproved, and judged Max liked they knew her; but they had nothing else to do. But it's okay, because Max chose _him_ over all of the heartless spectators.

Max walked into the working space: looking over rows and rows of employees who were slacking off and doing anything but working. She walked by a motivational sign talking about "limitations", but she walked by it everyday, so Max didn't read it.

Max finally got to her little working space, and she dropped her umbrella on the ground. There was a mug and spilled coffee on the table, but Max just ignored it and set her items on the table. It was getting hot in there, so she took off her coat and scarf, revealing a cream shirt and un-tied tie. Max looked around, and saw that no one was working, but she was going to.

While Max tried to get some work done, a couple of immature men sat, laughing at the outcome of a game on their phone. She wondered how people could get away with that and just shook her head. The strawberry blond worker, Iggy, flung a paper airplane her way, and when she looked at him accusingly, he just shrugged and stared at Max.

However, Max didn't worry her pretty little mind. She knew that people threw rocks at things that shined, and life made love look hard. The stakes were high and the water was rough, but this love was theirs.

Max learned to work, though, with all of the distractions, and she actually got a lot done. Soon enough it was time to print out the statistics and data, so Max gathered all that was needed and went over to the printer. She got there, only to find a paper sign that read "Out of Paper". Max had nothing else to do, so she went back to her seat, and collected some more paper to fill the printer.

This time, Max went back, only to find another sign replacing the other, but this time it read "Out of Toner". Because Max was so stubborn and wanted to print her report, she went back and found some toner.

Max went back and saw that the whole printer was _gone!_ Max let out a soft chuckle, only because she was in a good mood, and went back to the daily grind.

Soon enough, Max got bored, and she ended up playing with a string of paper clips sitting on her desk. Pretty soon, Max got thirsty, and when to the water tank for a cup of water. Of course, another employee was standing there, filling up his water cup. After it was full, the man just turned around at stared at Max, sipping his cup slowly. Max glared at him for a while, hoping he'd move, but pretty soon he just turned around and got more water, so she decided to leave.

By that time, it was Max's lunch break. Max chewed by herself, except for two girls sitting at another table a little bit away. Max could see them whisper something to each other, then turn around and look at her: Max knew they were gossiping about her. Luckily, though, her lunch break ended before she could get too annoyed.

You can't tell what people had up their sleeves, and ghosts from _his _past were jumping out at Max, lurking in the shadows with their lip-gloss smiles. But, oh no, she didn't care. Because right now, _he _was hers.

However, Max didn't worry her pretty little mind. She knew that people threw rocks at things that shined, and life made love look hard. The stakes were high and the water was rough, but this love was theirs.

While Max was typing herself to death, Max noticed a sticky note sitting next to her computer. "I LOVED YOU FIRST! I loved you first!" was scribbled on the tiny little sheet of paper. She smiled. It was the paper _he _had given her, before she left, and that she had written on later. On her computer, she opened up the video of _him_ writing the cute note, deciding to make another one to send to _him. _

As the video ended, Max found herself filing through the other videos: the ones of _him _pretending the rake was a guitar, another of them throwing crisp, fall leaves at one another, and Max smiled when she got to the one where they were sitting on a rock, holding hands and talking. Of course, there was also one of _him _with Max's cat, Meredith, and, one of Max's favorites, a short clip of them watching a movie, _him _tackling her before it started.

Suddenly, _it was time. _Max checked her watch, a sudden warmth filling her heart. She quickly gathered up all of her stuff and ran out of the office. Everyone was staring, but you know what? Max knew that it wasn't theirs to speculate if it's wrong, and _his _hands were tough, but they were where hers belonged. She would fight their doubt and give _him_ faith, through this story.

She got the elevator, where the man with the banana was still standing, his glossy, empty eyes ever-present.

When it finally got the lobby floor, Max waved cheerily to banana-man, and, surprisingly, he waved back.

With a grin sitting full-blown on her face, she danced along the hallways, high-fiving the janitor and walking past the vacant guy, who was sitting at the front desk. Max stood at the bus stop, not having to wait long before the bus that would connect her to _him _came.

Max walked along the aisle, thinking about how she loved the gap between _his_ teeth and all the riddles that _he _would speak. Her father would make snide remarks about _his _tattoo, but they would be ignored, because, after all, Max;s heart was _his. _

Max passed the time by watching various videos of them on her phone, and she couldn't help but smile throughout all of them. However, one particular one made a single tear roll down her cheek. It was the last one she had: he was leaving for Iraq that day, and Max was saying goodbye to _him. _

However, Max didn't worry her pretty little mind. She knew that people threw rocks at things that shined, and life made love look hard.

Max clutched her phone to her chest, which was about to explode from the sudden love being thrust upon it.

Finally. Finally, Fang was coming home. There was a teenager, looking out the window, in the seat across from Max. And behind her, and man with his earphones in, trying to block out the world. None of them aware of life-changing event about to take place in Max's life. How the love of her life was coming home. _Today._

The bus stopped. Max had to be patient as all the other people piled out, but she couldn't stop from shaking.

She stepped out of the bus. max looked around, her heart dropping. _He should be home by now. What if he died in the war? What if the unthinkable happened? _Her brain couldn't help but think up the worst possibilities.

But, there. There, walking out of the sliding glass windows, _his _eyes, too, searching for Max.

She smiled. how could she not?

Fang noticed her, and simultaneously, they dropped everything and ran towards each other.

Fang squeezed Max like he never had before, and Max held on for dear life as Fang picked her up and spun her around. Fang put Max down, and they stared into each others eyes, lovingly.

They shared one kiss, the best kiss both of them has ever had. Because this kiss meant that they made through it all. Fang made it through the war, the thought of returning home to Max willing him to survive, and Max made it through the long hours at work, always worrying about the one she loved and missing him, but knowing that she had to push through it.

Neither of them worried their pretty little minds, they knew that people threw rocks at things that shined, but they couldn't take what was theirs.

No, they couldn't take what was theirs. Because even though the stakes were high, and the water was rough, but this love was theirs.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

** So you know, I replaced the second hug in the music video with the kiss in this! :)**

** So, review? Please? It would mean a lot! Thanks!**


End file.
